Love or Friendship?
by Rising Phoenixx
Summary: Yuugi is in love with Yami, simple as that. But what will he do when Anzu steps in? Sorry if the summary is bad, its my first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

Love or Friendship?

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

"Yuugi if you don't hurry up we'll be late," Yami reminded me as he casually leaned on his elbows on my bed.

"I know, I know," I replied to my darkness. "Just let me grab my backpack and then we'll go."

I snatched up my bundle and turned to Yami. I was still amazed that Yami finally had his own material body. I was so use to see him as translucent as ghost, but here he was: real, alive, and lounging on my bed with a bored expression on his face.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and placed my hands on my hips. "Are we going or not?"

A smile spread across Yami's face and he gazed at me seductively before he stood and approached me. He reached forward and ran his fingers through my tri-colored hair. I fought to suppress a shudder that threatened to shake my body and I lowered my head as I began to blush.

"Okay, let's go, aibou," Yami answered, his hand sliding down to rest on my cheek. Yami reached for the door, opened it, and allowed me to slip before him.

Once in the hallway, Yami followed me throughout our house until we arrived at the kitchen. There, my grandfather was busy preparing breakfast while getting ready to open his shop.

"Bye, Grandpa! We'll see you after school!" I called to him as my darkness and I headed to the front of the Game Shop.

"Wait! Aren't you two going to eat breakfast?" Grandpa asked from the kitchen. "You'll be skipping the most important meal of the day. That's not good for your health."

Yami and I turned to each other and stifle a laugh. I don't know why but Yami and I always seemed to crack up whenever Grandpa tried to look after us. It was probably because we were always protecting him.

"We'll be fine, Grandpa. Besides, we're late. Bye!" I replied back and opened the door.

We rushed out and slammed the door before Grandpa could say anymore and we burst into laughter. We continued to snicker as we made our way through the morning traffic, dodging cars and trucks every now and then. Finally, we were able to turn our laughter into giggles and we were calm when we ran into our friend Katsuya Jonouchi.

Jonouchi was a tall adolescent with longish blonde hair and hazel eyes. His school uniform was unbuttoned all the way to reveal his white undershirt. His shirttail blew in the breeze and he leaned lazily against a bus stop sign.

"Good morning, Jonouchi," I greeted as I stepped up to him.

"'Morning Yuugi and Yami," he replied, holding his bag over his shoulder. "So are we ready to go or not."

"Yeah, let's go," Yami answered, standing close to me.

Our walk to Domino High was a very brief one and we arrived at the school in less than fifteen minutes. When we had entered the campus we saw that our friends Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and Malik had been waiting for us. We quickened our pace and joined the group.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank God it's Friday, huh?" I laughed as I stood between Ryou and Yami.

"T.G.I.F.!" Anzu laughed.

Then the most peculiar thing happened. Anzu began to check Yami out. Her eyes stopped at his midsection and she blushed slightly. I tilted my head in confusion.

_What…what was_ that_?_

Yami, oblivious to Anzu, noticed my movement. He tugged at my shirtsleeve, drawing my attention to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing," I stammered and looked away from his crimson eyes. "Hey how about we get to class before we're late?"

"Yuugi's right," Ryou agreed, "we should hurry."

Our little group began to walk towards the school building, sharing stories and news as we made our way to our first class. Eventually, we began to branch off as we reached our classes. Anzu stopped at the entrance to her class, inspected Yami again, and stepped inside her classroom.

_Okay?_

Soon, Yami and I were the only ones left. We continued to traverse the hallways until we reached the staircase leading to the second floor of the school. My darkness and I climbed the small stairs and stopped once we had reached the top. Yami turned to me and ruffled my hair unexpectedly.

"See you next period, Yuugi," Yami said as he dropped his hand.

"Uh, okay." I replied and smiled at him.

My darkness returned the smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. Then, he turned on his heels and began to march to class.

I watched as he left, my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't really mind that I had a crush on Yami; actually I kind of enjoyed it. I probably would have told him about my feelings already if I wasn't so damn shy.

After standing alone for a minute or two, I released a weary sigh and trudged to my first class. I stepped into my theatre class just as the final bell rang. My classmates were milling about and socializing before class, making the room loud and noisy. I weaved through them until I found a seat next to the only person I knew in my drama class: Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was the CEO of his company, Kaiba Corp., which made computerized holographic technology and other gadgets. Kaiba had short brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was arrogant and very competitive with Yami, and he disregarded everyone else. Nevertheless, I tried to be kind and patient with him.

"Good morning, Kaiba," I said to him as I sat down in the desk next to his.

Kaiba returned my salutation with a curt nod and he glared at me. It was typical Kaiba, so I let it slide. Besides, I was used to it already.

But today, something was off. Throughout the entire class period, Kaiba made attempts to ask me something. But every time he tried he would hesitate and look away. And if I knew anything about Seto Kaiba, it was that he was never afraid to say what he wanted. The fact that he wasn't doing just that was a little unnerving.

At one point, when our teacher wasn't looking, I wrote and passed a note to Kaiba.

_What's wrong?_ I wrote.

After reading my note, Kaiba scribbled something down and handed it back to me.

_Nothing. _He wrote back.

_ Yeah, right. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?_

_ Yeah, I'm just not going to answer that._

I shot him a glare and continued.

_Seriously, Kaiba, what's up?_

He sighed after reading my note, as if he were accepting defeat. Another little red flag rose in my head.

_Actually, I do want to ask you something. _Kaiba responded. _I wanted to ask you before I approached him._

_ What is it?_

Kaiba hesitated while writing the note, causing me to wonder exactly what he was putting down. Then, after a moment, he hurriedly finished his response and shoved the note towards me. I took it from him and unfolded it.

_Do you think Jonouchi would go out with me? _The note read.

I sat motionless as I read the writing. Was Kaiba really asking me if…

The bell rang then and Kaiba was the first person out the door. I remained where I was, frozen in place. Kaiba's words had stunned me severely and began to make me think. When had Kaiba started to like Jonouchi? Did Jonouchi even know about Kaiba's feelings? Did Jonouchi…

It wasn't until someone put their hand on my shoulder that I remembered where I was. I jerked away and clutched the note to my chest. I looked up and saw Yami standing over me, his hand still posed where he had placed it on my shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Yami." I said to him as my face began to blush. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared me."

Yami said nothing and sat down in the desk in front of me. He grasped my wrists and pulled them towards him. I tightened my grip on the piece of paper between my hands, hoping that Yami wouldn't pry my fingers to get the note.

"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked, bringing my hands up to his lips.

I felt my blush begin to deepen. "It's – It's nothing," I stammered and glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. "Hey, aren't we late for class?"

With a free hand, Yami reached forward and cupped my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "Screw class," he whispered and began to lean forward.

His lips were just inches away from mine when his cell phone rang. "Dammit," he muttered and released my face as he reached back for his phone.

Yami answered the call and listened intently. My face felt like it was on fire and I struggled against Yami's grip. But Yami's hold was too strong and I eventually gave up.

After a while, Yami hung up and turned towards me. "Anzu and everyone else are skipping school, wanna come?"

He gave me a look that practically begged me to. It wasn't like I had a choice, anyway. Yami would have made me go, even if I didn't want to.

"Fine, whatever," I mumbled and stood up, Yami's hands still attached to my wrists.

Yami stood along with me and dropped my hands. Then, he stooped down and grabbed my backpack from where it had been resting on the ground. He held it out to me, waiting for me to take it.

"Yami, I can get my bag myself," I told him as I took the bag from him.

"I know, aibou," Yami said blankly and began to head to the classroom door.

I gripped my bag and the note tightly and followed him out the door. What was that all about?

Our entire group ended up skipping school for the rest of the day. We spent most of our time jumping from house to house, mostly relaxing and enjoying our freedom. At each house we played different party games like truth or dare and even musical chairs. We didn't play Spin the Bottle; however, for obvious reasons.

The last place we stopped at was Anzu's house. It was passed noon and by then we had run out of games to play. So Anzu came up with a new one.

"Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Yep!" Anzu replied cheerfully, apparent proud of her "genius."

"But hasn't that game already been invented?" Honda asked, taking a seat on the floor of her living room.

"Shut up!" Anzu hissed at him and we all burst into laughter.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Yami asked once we all had settled down.

"Well, it's like this," Anzu began as she grabbed a glass bottle, "one person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on they get to ask them a truth or dare question."

"Yep, I've played this before." Honda remarked and received a sharp punch to the arm by Anzu.

"So who goes first?" Malik asked.

"I'll go first since it's my house." Anzu replied and we began our little game.

It was exciting at first but after a while we began to lose interest. Not wanting the game to end, Anzu decided to spice it up a bit, and surprised us all.


	2. Reluctance in Reality and Dreams

Hi everyone! Sorry for not having a note on the last chapter, still new to this fan fiction thing. (: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who added my story to their Favorites and Alerts list! It means a lot to me to hear your opinions and I hope you'll continue to read my story. Anyway, let's continue!

Chapter 2: Reluctance in Dreams and Reality

"Okay, my turn again!" Anzu exclaimed and spun the bottle.

As we watched the bottle spin, I stood. "Hey, Anzu, is it okay if I got a drink?"

"Sure, Yuugi! Help yourself!" Anzu replied, eyeing the bottle.

I broke away from the circle and made my way to the kitchen. Searching the cabinets, I found a glass and filled it up with water from the sink. I picked up the glass and was heading back to the living room when I heard Yami's name.

"Alright, Yami, truth or dare?" I heard Anzu said as I peeked around the corner.

The group was still in a circle with an empty space where I had been sitting. The bottle had finally stopped and was pointing to Yami. I figured as much and took a sip of my water.

"True, I guess," Yami replied.

"Okay," Anzu said and blushed slightly. "Is it true…" I was expecting a boring question but Anzu surprised me. "Is it true that if I asked you out you'd say 'yes'?"

Everyone gasped at once and I ended up choking on my water. I tried to stifle my coughs by covering my hand over my mouth and I hid my face in the wall. In the living room, everyone was quiet. When I had control over myself I stared at Anzu, disbelief written on my face, as did everyone else.

Yami was the only one who remained unruffled. He gazed at Anzu calmly and answered, "Yes, I would."

Anzu's face turned to scarlet. "Then, Yami, would you… would you go out with me?"

Then, in the same calm attitude, Yami replied, "Yes."

Somewhere, deep inside of me, something snapped. I suspected that it was my mind link with Yami.

Everyone left shortly after that. Ryou and Malik were the first to go, clearly in shock and not trying to hide it. Jonouchi and Honda left next, throwing confused glances at me as they left. Yeah, like I had the answers. Then, after prying Anzu off of him, I practically dragged Yami down the street.

Our walk back home was spent in an uncomfortable silence. That was okay, I guess. I didn't feel like talking anyway. I was too busy coping with the hole in my chest to carry on idle chatter. The line, the invisible link I have with Yami was gone, severed. I had never felt so empty in my entire life and an ache dominated my chest. I felt as if I had lost something vital to my very being, which I had.

I had lost Yami, my other half, to my childhood friend.

Periodically throughout our trip home, Yami snuck glances at me. I wouldn't return his stares, how could I? So I ended watching the ground beneath my feet the whole time. Eventually Yami gave up and we continued our trek home.

When we had reached the Game Shop, we approached the front door and reached for it at the same time. Our hands touched briefly before I jerked my hand away sharply.

"Sorry," I muttered, staring at my shoes as if there was something interesting on them.

I stepped up to the door and reached for the doorknob a second time. With my hand on it, I was about to open the door when Yami stopped me.

He grasped my arm and pulled me back towards him. Surprised at his sudden actions, I twisted in his grip and fell against his chest. If someone were to see us, they would think Yami and I were giving each other an awkward hug.

I leaned against him, my head resting on his chest and my arm twisted behind my back. My face began to flush and my heart pounded in my chest. We stood like that for a while; our bodies held together so close I could feel Yami heart beating.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice muffled by his school shirt.

Yami remained silent as he released my arm. One of his hands found its way around my waist and his other lifted my face up to his. Crimson met athemyst and I gazed at him with pondering eyes. His eyes gave nothing away and different scenarios rose in my head.

_What is he doing?_ I thought frantically. _Wait, is he going to try to kiss me again?_

Yami stared deep in to my eyes and, by watching the resolve form in his eyes, I was able to confirm my suspicions. He began to lean down slowly, his face coming closer to mine. I closed my eyes, my body betraying my mind, which was screaming that what was happening was wrong. Which it was but who cares?

Our lips were barely inches apart when I heard the bells on the Game Shop door jingle, signaling that the door was opening. I pushed Yami away abruptly, causing him to lose his balance. My hand shot out and caught his wrist just as he began to fall. I pulled him up and dropped my hand just as a young couple emerged from the shop.

The pair smiled politely at us as they passed, and I began to wonder if my face was still flushed. I dismissed the thought instantly and stared blankly at the entrance to the Game Shop.

"Yuugi," Yami began but I ignored him.

Instead, I reached forward and grabbed the door just before it closed. I entered the shop and dragged my feet until I reached my room. Once inside, I shut the door quietly, locked it, and crawled into my bed. Images of what had just occurred flashed in my head, making my face redden. My heart did flip-flops in my chest and refused to slow despite my various efforts.

After lying in my bed for an hour or so, I began to calm down and flipped over unto my back. I gazed longingly at the ceiling, actually regretting that I had pushed Yami away. It felt as if my heart was being torn between my friendship with Anzu and my love for Yami. I weighed my options, which weren't many at this point, unable to find a solution I was particularly fond of. In the end, one of us was going to get hurt and I vowed to make sure that it wouldn't be Yami.

As I tried to gather my fleeting thoughts, I quietly fell asleep.

Moonlight streamed in from my overhead window, illuminating my room in a white light. My eyes were half-closed and I stared absently at the ceiling above me. The edges of my vision were tinged in white, making the room around me seem dream-like.

_Wait a second, this is a dream,_ I thought distractedly.

Unseen hands began to run their fingers through my hair and I released a gasp as they caressed my face and body. I gently closed my eyes and opened them again to find Yami on top of me, shirtless and grinning seductively.

"Yami, what are you doing? How did you get into my room?" I asked, confused and slightly groggy.

His smile broadened and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I let out another gasp as his hand travelled down to a very intimate area. "Does it even matter?" He asked.

I began to say "Yes, it does," but what came out was "No, I guess not."

He smiled even more at my response and he began to lean forward again. This time I didn't fight back. Instead, I lay back against my pillows, waiting to feel his lips on mine…

I awoke with a start and sat up quickly. Sunlight glittered into my room, bathing my surroundings with light. I gazed around my room, feeling a little disoriented, and I noticed that I was still wearing my school uniform. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was eight in the morning.

_I guess my little nap turned into actual sleep, _I thought.

My dream drifted on the edges of my memory and I was surprised by its vividness. It had felt so real, I was sure I had felt hands on me…

_Dammit, you're an idiot, Yuugi! _I thought fiercely. _So close, so damn close and you just had to wake up!_

Distractedly scratching my head, I decided to just get over it. I jumped out of my bed and began to scavenge for a pair of decent clothes to change into. After that I contemplated what to do and settled on just hopping into the shower. I unlocked my door and stepped into the hallway.

All was quiet in the dim space which told me that Grandpa and Yami were probably still asleep. I crept silently down the hall to the bathroom, using the wall as a guide as my eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness.

I had just passed Yami's room when I heard his door open, its creaky hinges startling me. Yami stepped out then, wearing a black tank top and black leather pants. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, but smiled when he saw me.

"Oh, good morning, Yuugi," he greeted me. "Off to take a shower?"

"Good morning, Yami," I returned the greeting. "And yeah I'm going to take a shower."

My darkness nodded. "Okay… we missed you at dinner last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was working on some homework and I guess I fell asleep." I lied. It's not like I was going to tell him the truth and admit that I had fallen asleep thinking about him.

"You had homework on a Friday?" Yami asked.

"Uh, actually it's a project for, uh, Theatre." I fibbed, adding on to my lie.

Yami nodded again. "Oh, okay… by the way, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you, Jou, and Honda, wanted to see a movie with Anzu and me." Yami suggested, hope flashing in his eyes. "Ryou and Malik already told me that they couldn't make it."

I stared blankly at him, images of what had happened the day before swirling in my head. _I'm not sure if I should go or not; I mean, it is their first date._ I thought solemnly. _ Wait, what am I saying? If I don't go, it'll just be awkward for Jonouchi and Honda. _

"Sure, I'll go," I answered, deciding to just go along. "So what movie are we going to see?"

Yami closed his eyes and thought my question over. "Well, I was going to let Anzu decide. After all, this is our first date."

I actually felt myself die a little inside when he said the words "first date." It's strange how such simple words could have such an impact when spoken aloud.

"Oh… wonderful." I replied carefully, fighting to keep the pain in my heart out of my voice.

Man, I feel kind of bad for Yuugi. Let's see what happens when they go to the movies! Rate and Review!


	3. Lovesick Hearts

I'm actually surprised that I've written up to chapter 3. I usually quit on stories by now but hurray! 8D

Chapter 3: Lovesick Hearts

Jonouchi, Honda, and I hung back behind Anzu and Yami as we made our way to the nearest movie theatre in Domino city. A dark cloud seemed to hang over us, darkening the mood, and Yami and Anzu were a little ahead of us. Their heads were bent close together and every now and then they would laugh out loud. I had never, in my entire life, been filled with so much jealousy.

As we neared the theatre, Jonouchi whispered, "Yuugi, Honda."

I tore my eyes off of the couple and looked back at him as Honda asked, "What's up, Jou?"

"I'm not going to hang around those lovebirds all day," Jonouchi declared, glaring at Yami and Anzu. "So, if you wanna join me, I'm ditching them once the movie starts."

"Why wait until then? Let's go now." I suggested, the words slipping out of my mouth.

Jonouchi and Honda stopped suddenly and stared at me, their eyes wide in disbelief. Yami and Anzu continued on, oblivious to us. I stopped too and turned to face them.

"What? You two aren't the only ones who hate this. I said, shrugging my shoulders.

A smile broke out on Jonouchi's face and Honda nodded his head approvingly. I turned back to Anzu and Yami and saw that they were far ahead. It was the perfect opportunity for us to make our escape.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jonouchi exclaimed and dove into an alleyway.

Honda shrugged his shoulders and followed him. I moved towards the alley but then I stopped and looked back at the pair. I expected to see them already buying their tickets but I was wrong. And sort of right.

Anzu was blabbering on as she bought her ticket, undoubtedly sharing on of her "infamous" stories. Yami, on the other hand, had stopped talking; he had probably stopped listening too. He was gazing back at me and our eyes met.

The contact must have sparked a connection because I suddenly heard Yami's voice even though his lips never moved. _Where are you going, aibou?_

I was so shocked by the voice that I actually looked around me. I turned back to Yami and saw that his face was clear and his spikey blonde bangs blew slightly in the breeze. He stood ramrod straight and his rigid body showed that he was tense and angry. But it was his eyes that told the truth.

Yami's crimson eyes were clouded with sadness and disappointment. It hurt, actually hurt, to see those emotions in his eyes; especially since I knew he was directing them at me. I was tempted to stay, to be the third wheel in their little date, if it would make Yami happy. But then I remember who he belonged to, who he was really with.

I scowled at him and sent back, _As far away from you and Anzu as possible._

_ Why? _He asked.

_Why? Because I hate seeing you with her! Or anyone else for that matter! _I thought back angrily before I could stop myself. When I had realized what I had said I took a step back, shocked at myself.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise and he stared at me as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. I began to blush fiercely and began to think of ways on how to get away. That's when I remembered the alley.

Yami, hearing my thoughts, tried to stop me. _Yuugi, please wait… Let's talk about this._

_ No! _I thought back sharply and rushed into the alley.

"Whew! I'm glad we got away!" Jonouchi announced jovially as we sat on the steps of a coffee shop. "If I had to listen to them flirt for one more minute I would have gone crazy."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed and sat down next to him, bringing my knees us to my chest.

Honda, who had been silent through most of our escape suddenly exploded. "God, I hate it!" He yelled, clenching his hands into fists.  
Honda's outburst was so sudden that Jonouchi and I actually jumped and scooted away. We threw each other confused glances and stared at Honda. He was fuming and breathing heavily and looked more threatening than usual.

"Uh, hate what, Honda?" I asked, trying hard to muster a steady voice.

"Just…just _that_! That picture of Yami and Anzu!" Honda nearly shouted.

Oh, yeah. That.

"It's not like I have anything against Yami. Don't get me wrong, I think he's really cool. Honda ranted, causing customers to look at us. "It's just; I've always loved Anzu, ever since the first time we met. And seeing her with another man…"

Honda lowered his head and stared at the ground. It was strange, but Honda's despair became like a comfort to me. It was nice to know that there was someone else who was jealous of Yami and Anzu's relationship. At least I wasn't alone anymore.

Jonouchi and I remained silent, struggling to find the right words to comfort our friend. After a while, Honda lifted his head and stood. He turned on his heels and began to ascend the steps towards the coffee shop.

Honda stopped and turned to us. "I'm gonna get a coffee and maybe a bagel. Do you guys want anything?"

Jonouchi and I shook our heads. Honda nodded and stepped into the shop. Jonouchi and I sat together in silence, thinking over what had just happened. Birds flew over our heads and sang their songs, creating at least a little noise.

Jonouchi lowered his head a few minutes after Honda left. "Yuug', can I tell you a secret?"

Of course, Jonouchi," I answered.

"Well, this is gonna sound weird but…" Jonouchi stopped, looking away from me.

"Go on," I prodded.

"Well… I uh… I think that I might have a crush on Kaiba," Jonouchi confessed.

I stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had just told me. "Uh…" I was at a loss for words.

"I know; I can't believe it either. But he asked me out and I realized, at that moment, my true feelings for Kaiba." Jonouchi continued, avoiding my eyes. "Strange thing is that I always thought I always hated him. What with him always calling me a mutt and a bad duelist; I hated him with a passion. But these feelings of… of love are what I truly feel about him. Kind of weird, huh?"

It was my turn to look away. I thought over what Jonouchi had told me and about the note Kaiba had wrote. _ So he really did it._ I thought, mentally congratulating Kaiba for his bravery. But now I had a new problem: How was I going to get Jonouchi to tell Kaiba what he really thought about him?

"Well," I struggled, "you need to tell Kaiba your feelings; tell him how you really feel."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Jonouchi asked, finally turning to me.

"You could tell him yes," I suggested.

"What?" Jonouchi asked in surprise.

"Think about it. You like him, and he likes you, obviously. If you truly mean what you just told me then you'd toss everything to the side and say yes. You'd fight for him and admit to him, and to yourself, that you have fallen for him." I explained, stumbling over my words. Then, I laughed out loud. "Wow, I'm a damn hypocrite."

"Yuugi!" Jonouchi exclaimed. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because, I'm hypocritical to just about everything I said to you." I answered.

"I don't follow." Jonouchi stated, staring at me.

"Well, I have a crush on someone too, but I'm too afraid to tell him. Besides, he's… he's taken already."

Jonouchi was silent for a moment before he murmured, "Oh, I get now. It's Yami, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice catching in my throat.

We sat together, not saying a work, as we gathered our thoughts. I was surprised at myself; I had never told anyone what I was really going on in my head, let alone my heart. I was even more surprised that Jonouchi had confessed to _me._ Then again, Jonouchi and I were best friends.

Suddenly, Jonouchi sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Yuugi," he began, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm—I'm going to go to Kaiba. But I don't wanna go alone." He turned to me, "Will you go with me and make sure I don't change my mind? And then, after that, we can go and you can confess to Yami. That way we can end Yami and Anzu's relationship before it gets too far!"

I nodded and smiled up at him. I actually liked that idea. "Sure, Jonouchi, I'll go. And maybe I will tell Yami how I really feel about him. Wait, shouldn't we tell Honda where we're going?"

Jonouchi glanced up at the coffee shop. "Nah, it would complicate things. Besides, I think he wants to be alone."

After that, Jonouchi stood and began to walk down the steps to the sidewalk. I nodded again and chased after him. When I had caught up, I looked back to where we had previously been sitting.

_If I tell Yami my true feelings, will he drop Anzu and come to me? _ I wondered. _ I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

I think maybe I'm making the chapters too short… oh well. Don't forget to review!


	4. Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi?

**I think I'm starting to lose interest in this story to be honest, but I'll try to finish it.**

Chapter 4: Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi?

Jonouchi and I made fast work getting to the Kaiba Corporation building. Jonouchi kept up a quick pace, glancing back every now and then to see if I was still there. Several times he had to stop to let me catch up.

We arrived at Kaiba Corp. around noon, out of breath and nervous. The Kaiba Corp. building stood tall in the sky and reflected the sun's rays. I looked up at it, shielding my eyes against the glare.

_Jonouchi is going to become Kaiba's boyfriend; he's gonna be in a relationship with the man in charge of this place. _I thought, awestruck. _That's a lot of responsibility._

"Hey, earth to Yuugi. Let's go." Jonouchi said to me, walking up the steps. I trailed after him and soon we entered the lobby.

The receptionist briefly glanced at us before returning to her computer. Jonouchi nudged me with his elbow and approached the desk. I hung back and shifted from foot to foot as I waited.

"Excuse me, miss, I'd like to see Seto Kaiba." Jonouchi said to the women politely.

The receptionist turned to Jonouchi and smacked on her gum. "Sir, I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is very busy at the moment and unless you have a scheduled appointment I can't send you up."

"Please, miss!" Jonouchi begged, placing his hands on the desk. "Please! It's very important!"

Jonouchi and the receptionist continued to argue, fueling my irritation. Finally, I had had enough and pulled out my cell phone. I punched in Kaiba's number and held the phone up to my ear. The phone rang three times before Kaiba answered.

"Hello?" Kaiba spoke into the receiver.

"Kaiba? Hi, it's me, Yuugi."

"Oh," Kaiba replied flatly. "Well, what do you want?"

"Well, Jonouchi wanted to see to you and he brought me along. The problem is we can't get past the lobby." I explained.

Kaiba was silent on his end for a while before he responded. "Hold on; I'll call my receptionist and tell her that I said that you two could come up."

_Funny how he knew what the problem was,_ I thought before I replied, "Okay, thanks Kaiba."

I flipped the phone shut and waited for the call. Meanwhile Jonouchi and the woman were still arguing and she threatened security.

Just then, the phone behind her desk began to ring, startling her and Jonouchi. She glared at us suspiciously and answered the phone. As she listened, she stole glances at us, causing me to wonder what Kaiba was telling her.

The receptionist laid down the phone and said grudgingly, "The elevator is down the hall to the left. You'll find Mr. Kaiba's office on the top floor."

"Well thank you kindly," Jonouchi replied mockingly. The receptionist flipped us off and sat back down, throwing her papers everywhere.

We quickly ran down the hall towards the elevator and dashed inside. When the door closed, Jonouchi let out a small sigh and smiled at me. "Hey, thanks, Yuugi. I have a feeling you pulled a few strings back there.

I returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess. Actually, to tell you the truth, that woman was getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jonouchi agreed with a laugh.

We stood in the elevator in silence as we continued to go up. Jonouchi became anxious with each passing floor and he began to pace. I kind of felt bad for him, but this was something he needed to do.

Finally, we arrived at the topmost floor. When the elevator doors opened, I stepped out into the hall while Jonouchi hung back.

"Jonouchi? What's wrong?" I asked, turning to him.

My friend lowered his head and refused to look at me. "I—I can't do this, Yuug'." He confessed and he began to shake his head. "What exactly am I supposed to say or do?"

I thought of what to say before I answered his question. "Just say what comes to your mind. Don't be afraid to say what you feel, tell him everything. I mean, he won't reject you, he really likes you."

"Wait, how do you know he likes me?" Jonouchi asked, looking up at me.

_Oh crap, _I thought, _I let it slip._

"Uh, well, you see…" I stuttered. "Well, yesterday, Kaiba and I were passing notes and he told me he liked you and asked me if you would say yes."

"Really?" Jonouchi asked, incredulous.

"Yes, really. I have the note at my house as proof. I can give it to you after you two hook up." I replied.

Jonouchi's eyes suddenly filled with determination. He stood up straight and exited the elevator. "Okay, Yuug'; if you say that he likes me then I believe you. And you're right; I can't be afraid, not when something this important is at stake."

I nodded at his newfound courage. "That's right, Jonouchi. Now come on, you have a date."

Jonouchi blushed at that last sentence but followed me nevertheless. I smiled at him and began to look for Seto Kaiba or his office. I'm pretty sure Jonouchi would prefer the latter though.

Kaiba's office wasn't that hard to find and after knocking first we stepped inside. The office wasn't as large as I had imagined it would be, but it still huge. Kaiba himself was seated at his desk, busily typing away at his laptop.

At first, Kaiba didn't even notice that we were in the room with him. It wasn't until Jonouchi cleared his throat that Kaiba tore his eyes away from his work. He sat and stared at us, probably waiting for either Jonouchi or me to make a move. Eventually, I took a small step forward, causing Jonouchi and Kaiba to turn their attention to me.

_Awkward._ I thought to myself. "Uh, hi Kaiba," I said, trying to break the silence.

"Hey, Yuugi," Kaiba replied before turning back to Jonouchi and resumed the staring contest.

This time it dragged on for a while and Jonouchi and Kaiba gazed at each other. I could tell they wanted to say something but they were too shy to do so. I guess I needed to put an end to that.

I began to turn my body towards the door. "Hey, I could wait in the hallway if you guys—"

"No!" Jonouchi and Kaiba exclaimed in unison, making me involuntarily flinch.

They glanced at each other in surprise and Jonouchi looked at the floor. Then, after a moment, he raised his head and faced Kaiba.

"Kaiba, I wanted to talk to you about what you asked me." Jonouchi declared, his voice shaking a little.

Kaiba's blue eyes lit up with sudden interest. "Yes?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat. "What about it?"

Jonouchi turned to me and I nodded. "Go on, tell him." I encouraged.

Jonouchi turned back to Kaiba and took a deep breath. "I-I wanted to say yes." He paused for a moment and the continued. "Kaiba, I want to go out with you I think I'm in love with you."

I didn't hear what came after that. As Jonouchi was talking, I quietly slipped out of the office. But just before I closed the door, I watched as Kaiba stood and approached my friend. I smiled as I saw the couple kiss.

**Man, these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! I need to add more details probably which means more writing :P I'm kind of glad I wrote this chapter; it was a nice change of pace for Yuugi I think … Don't forget to review!**


	5. I'm Glad I'm Not the Only One

**I'm sorry to everyone who reads my story for not updating as often as I should. My friend who helps me update my story went away for a while and I had no way to get my stories up. Not to mention I got super lazy :P Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner! Please enjoy!**

** Warning: This chapter was made especially for Anzu haters :D**

Chapter 5: I'm Glad I'm Not the Only One

The three of all sat together in Kaiba's office on a set of couches he had in there. Jonouchi was snuggled up next to Kaiba and I sat opposite of them. I'm sorry but they looked so cute together and I had to force myself not to smile. Which was kind of difficult, to be honest.

After a while, Kaiba turned to me. "Yuugi, what are you going to do now?"

"With the Yami and Anzu thing?" I asked, my good feeling leaving instantly.

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, don't you like Yami? Or at least have a crush on him, because, to be honest, I'd rather see you with Yami than Anzu."

"Why is that?" Jonouchi asked and turned his face to Kaiba's. Kaiba and I stared at him and Jonouchi began to blush. "Well, yeah, I'd rather see Yuugi with Yami but Anzu is still our friend. I don't think we should say bad stuff about her."

I continued to stare at him. "Jonouchi, if you really think we're hating on Anzu then you should hear what Malik and Ryou have to say."

"I'd like to hear it." Kaiba said and stood. "What's their number? I want to invite them over."

"Oh come on!" Jonouchi are we really going to sit around and talk about what we hate about Anzu?"

"Just like the old days," I muttered as I gave Kaiba Malik and Ryou's numbers.

About an hour later, Malik and Ryou arrived and we sat in a small circle on the floor. But there was just one problem: They brought Honda. He sat in our little circle as well, his face somber and grave. Ryou explained how he just appeared out of nowhere at his house and how he told them what had happened. And, because he was sitting next to me, Ryou whispered to me and told me that Honda had been crying. I felt really bad for him after that and felt guilty that we didn't tell him where we had gone.

Jonouchi, on the other hand, was happy Honda had come along. I guess he saw Honda as a way to stop us from talking bad about Anzu. But he was in for a surprise.

"God, Anzu, she's such a bitch!" Honda said suddenly, surprising us all.

"Wait, what?" Jonouchi asked, clearly taken aback.

"Well, after we ditched Yami and Anzu, I started to think." Honda began staring at all of us. "I began to think back to all of the times I tried to show Anzu my feelings. I also thought back to all the times she blew me off. And I guess in the coffee shop I had and epiphany."

"Which was?" Kaiba prodded.

"Anzu's a bitch!" Honda growled and stared at the floor.

We were all silent for a few minutes as we thought over what Honda had told us. I began to look around at the faces of my friends and noted their expressions. Kaiba's face was expressionless as usual but Jonouchi was stuck between anger and indecisiveness as was Ryou. Malik, on the other hand was grinning broadly.

"I agree with you 100%, Honda." Malik declared and put a hand on Honda's shoulder. "If we're going to be honest about our feelings towards Anzu then I guess I should tell you guys something."

"What?" I asked, and received a smirk from Malik.

"Anzu came on to me once. I mean, I don't know what the hell she was on. But she tried to kiss and do other stuff. But what made me really mad was…" Malik stopped and looked at the ground as if he was remembering what had happened.

"What made you really mad? And how come you never told me about this?" Ryou asked, scooting closer to me.

"Well, I didn't want you to get mad at Anzu…" Malik mumbled.

"Too late." Ryou stated and made a pouting face.

"What made you mad?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well, during the whole time she was doing… her stuff, she kept on saying Yami's name over and over again. I mean it was going good, and then she said that and boy did I go off on her. I was like 'Bitch, if you're to do it with me, you're gonna say my name. Not the Pharaoh's the hell's wrong with you?' True story by the way." Malik said and leaned back on his arms.

"Wow, Anzu's a slut." I said, mostly to myself, but everyone burst into laughter anyway.

"You got that right Yuugi!" Malik said and pulled me into a headlock.

"Ok, ok, I think that's enough." Jonouchi announced over the noise.

"Why?" Malik and Kaiba asked in unison.

"Well, like I said, Anzu is our friend and I don't think we should degrade her character anymore…"

"She grabbed my ass in class once," Ryou interrupted.

"Yeah, she did the same to me as well," Kaiba said.

"The bitch did what?" Jonouchi asked, quickly becoming angry.

"Uh… let's go onto a lighter subject." I said, trying to subdue the rising tension. "Uh… how are we going to get them to break up?"

Everyone seemed to calm down and began to think over my question. "Good question," Malik remarked and scratched absently at his head.

"We could tell Yami that she's a player." Honda suggested.

"Yami's not stupid; he'll ask for proof." I countered.

"Well, we could say that she just wants him for his body." Ryou said.

"Not unless she already got it," Kaiba pointed out. I bit my lip to stop myself from going off on Kaiba. He was only saying that so we could find an effective way to break up Yami and Anzu.

"Oh hey! I've got an idea!" Jonouchi exclaimed suddenly. "Yuugi can confess to Yami and tell him his true feelings for him. Then, Yami will break up with Anzu because we all know he likes Yuugi more."

_Jonouchi, you idiot!_ I thought angrily and glared at him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Ryou stated, and I stared at him in surprise. "It's not hard to see that you have feelings for Yami. Actually, you kind of make it extremely obvious."

"Yeah, Ryou has a point," Malik said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well sorry for wearing my heart on my sleeve," I muttered and turned away.

"It's okay, Yuug'," Jonouchi consoled, "you can do it; if I can do it then you can too."

Malik smirked suddenly. "That reminds me; Kaiba and Jonouchi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"

"If you value your life you'll stop right there," Kaiba growled causing us to burst into laughter again.

After we had quieted down Honda turned to me and asked, "Yuugi, when do you plan to tell Yami your feelings?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe when I feel the time is right."

"Well, hurry up. Anzu's robbing Yami of his innocence as we speak." Malik urged and we laughed again.

"Ok, I'll work up the nerve and I'll tell him soon." I informed them. "Or at least try." I added under my breath.

**Again, I made the chapter too short! D: Oh well, I just hope I got the message across: I hate Anzu, with a freaking passion. So I guess I had a little fun writing this chapter. :D Please review!**


	6. Could I Be Too Late?

** Finally, chapter 6… I got kinda mad typing up the chapter, probably because I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I used to but I have no way to post my stories my friend moved away and I don't have a computer that has internet. Thanks go to everyone who reads my story! :D**

Chapter 6: Could I Be Too Late?

I sighed and continued to stare out of the window as my teacher droned on about computers and such. Kaiba sat next to me, typing on his own laptop and ignoring the teacher as well. Jonouchi sat next to him with Malik, Ryou, and Honda sitting in the row in front of us. Yami and Anzu sat together at the front of the classroom.

It had been six months since our little get gather to talk bad about Anzu, and I still hadn't said anything to Yami. But despite the nagging from my friends, I just couldn't get the nerve to confess. I honestly think I was just afraid to say it out loud, but I have no choice, not since our mind link went to hell again.

I looked to the front of the classroom just in time to catch Yami looking back at me. We stared at each other and time seemed to stop at that moment. I began to feel myself get lost in his crimson eyes but I quickly pulled myself out of the connection just as I heard _Yu—_

Yami frowned at me; I think I shut down our mind link again. Oops. He turned back around and I stared sadly at his back. How am I supposed to tell him my feelings if I keep on pushing him away? I sighed as I lowered my head on the table and sighed again as the bell rang.

As I stood from my seat, Jonouchi reached around Kaiba and grabbed my shirtsleeve. "Hey Yuug', wanna come study with me and Kaiba?"

Six months of hearing that at the end of every school day now translated to, "Hey Yuugi, let's talk about why you HAVEN'T talk to Yami about your feelings and why Anzu is STILL with him."

"Uh, no thanks, Jonouchi. I don't feel so well today; I think I'll just go home and take a nap or something." I replied, grabbing my bag.

"Oh, that's too bad," Jonouchi said as he grabbed his own bag. "Well, see you tomorrow, Yuug'."

Five minutes later, I was walking by myself out of the school gates just as I heard someone call, "Yuugi!"

I stopped and turned just in time to see Yami walk up to me. "Oh, hey, Yami," I greeted him as steadily as I could. "I thought you were walking with Anzu." Over the last few months, on the off chance I wasn't with my friends I would walk home alone while Yami was off with Anzu. I actually didn't mind; it gave me time to think.

"Anzu has a dance recital today. She always has a problem when I go to watch." Yami replied and smiled at me. "What about you, aibou? Why aren't you with Jonouchi and everyone else?"

"Uh," I began, thinking of a good excuse. I really wasn't expecting to be alone with Yami but this was the perfect opportunity to tell Yami the truth about my feelings. So I lied. "Well, I just wanted to go home and take a nap or something. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Yeah, same here." Yami nodded and it took everything to stop myself from thinking a string of nasty comebacks, lest the mind link spring up suddenly again.

"Anyway, we should get going," I muttered and began to follow the road back to the Game Shop.

Our walk home was spent in an uncomfortable—wait a minute, have we been here before? Anyway, our walk was the same as it was six months ago although not as strained I don't think. Eventually we reached the Game Shop and I slowly made my way to my room. After changing into more comfortable clothes I crawled into my bed. Just when I was about to fall asleep I heard a knock on my door.

"Yuugi?" I heard Yami call on the other side of the door.

"What is it?" I called back, removing my pillow from my head.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

I thought about his request. "Sure, why not?"

The door creaked open and Yami stood in the doorway, smiling at me. I started to get a little nervous. "What is it?" I asked.

"I just thought that maybe we could hang out together or something. We've been busy these last few months and it seems I hardly get to see you anymore, aibou." He answered, stepping into the room.

Again, I fought back a string of nasty comments that would make Kaiba proud. I looked away. "Uh, okay. What should we do?"

"Well, I thought—"Yami began but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought she had a dance recital," I muttered under my breath. How did I know it was Anzu? My bitch alert was on and it was going haywire.

"Why hello, Anzu!" I heard my grandpa exclaim, confirming my suspicions.

Yami stared at me hopelessly. "Yuugi I—"

"It's okay, Yami," I shrugged, standing up from my bed, "I was going to go for a walk anyway."

"Yuugi," Yami practically cried, but I walked right past him.

On the way out of the Game Shop I worked very hard to avoid Grandpa and Anzu. But, unfortunately, the only way out was through the front door out of the Game Shop and the back door, which lay directly in their path. So I ended up crawling out of a window. Desperate times call for desperate measures is my motto.

Anyway I ended up staying out late, not wanting to return home. Ever. I blame Yami and Anzu but I guess I had to return eventually. Which I did, around eight or so.

The lights were off and the back door was unlocked so I snuck in and creeped up to my room. I tripped over the kitchen table, don't ask how. But I made it up to my room and flipped on the lights. I wished I hadn't.

My room was completely trashed and everything I owned was strewn across the floor. My clothes were thrown everywhere and my books were knocked off my shelves. I bed was a mess and my pillows and blankets were at the other end of my room, far away from my bed.

I hopped over the debris and sat down on my bed. I was in a daze, thinking that maybe we had been robbed. But the rest of the house was fine, or I guessed it was. As I thought over what possibly happened, I noticed a weird flower pattern underneath my leather pants. I used my foot to kick my pants away and the flower pattern turned out to panties. With "Anzu" sewed on the waistband. Yeah, I could stop right there and ignore the wet spot in which I was sitting on.

Now I figure I can stop, and get offended. But an idea sprung into my head; it was cruel, evil and absolutely awesome. If those two bastards thought that they had the right to trash my bedroom they had another thing coming.

And trust me, payback was going to be a bitch.

**Ok, so the ending sucked but I haven't written in this story in months so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Anyway thanks to everybody who's been patiently waiting for this chapter. I don't have Internet so I can't add a new chapter at home and I hardly go to the library anymore so I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! **


	7. Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

**Hey, everyone! I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. I had horrible writer's block with this story and I kind of lost the inspiration to write. But, after arguing with my boyfriend why Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome, I wanted to write again. So, guess who's back? :)**

Chapter 7: Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, but It Sure Does Make Me Feel Better

The next morning I sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying a bowl of cereal and watching the news. After my discovery the night before I crashed on the couch in the living room and it was actual pretty refreshing. I left my room exactly the way I had found it and for one simple reason: Cleaning Day.

Once every two weeks, Grandpa likes to go into our rooms and tidy up a little. I know what you're thinking and no I didn't leave my room in disorder so Grandpa would clean it. I left it because I wanted to show him what Yami was doing. I even left him a note, explaining my side of the story. So, yeah, I'm kind of excited about what's going to go down after school.

I finished up my breakfast and was about to leave when I heard a soft creak of the stairs. On instinct I dove under the table and peeked from under the green tablecloth. A few seconds later I watched Yami's shoes as he walked into the kitchen.

_Shit, how am I supposed to get out of this one?_ I thought as panic rose in me. _Okay, okay, calm down Yuugi. All you have to do in sneak out like a ninja and he won't even notice._

I proceeded with my plan and slid out from under the table. Luck was on my side because Yami had his back to me and was completely oblivious to my presence. I crept out of the kitchen and into the living room. Once I was out of earshot, I breathed a sigh of relief. _Now all I have to do it get to the front door and then I'll be home free. _

It was at that moment that I realized that I had left my bag in the kitchen. _Fuck, _I thought angrily and I turned back towards the kitchen.

I walked back into the kitchen and tried to perfect my skills as a ninja. Unfortunately he heard me that time. Yami turned to me and gave me the biggest smile in the world. I hated him at the moment and yet loved him all the same.

"Good morning, aibou."

"Hey," I replied as I grabbed my bag and headed towards the front door.

"Hey, aibou?"

I stopped and turned back to Yami. He had the saddest look in the world and I almost gave in to his begging stare. But I fought on. "What?"

"Do you want to walk with me to school?" He asked.

My jaw dropped, literally, and not even because he asked me to walk with him. I was surprised that he even had the fucking nerve to ask me that after what he and his demon bitch of a girlfriend did to my room.

Remember when I said that payback was going to a bitch? Well, here comes the beginning of it. I laughed out loud, surprising both Yami and myself. "Ha ha, fuck that," was all I said in return and I left.

I instantly began to regret what I had said. I stopped outside of the Game Shop and was almost tempted to go back inside and apologize. But I didn't because you don't surrender once you declare war.

The day passed like it normally did after that, or at least until lunchtime. I was sitting on the roof with my little cluster of Anzu haters when the bitch herself appeared. She tapped on my shoulder and beckoned me to follow. Anzu led me from the roof and took me to and empty classroom. Once I was inside she closed the door and turned to me.

"What did you do to Yami?"

I really was in a bad mood because I retaliated. "The better question is what the hell did you guys do in my bedroom? Well, I probably already know…"

"Look, it was my idea, okay?" Anzu seethed and for once I wasn't intimidated. "Yami didn't want to do it in there but I convinced him to."

"Did you also convince him to trash my room while he was banging you?"

Anzu gasped and I could see that I struck a nerve. "Yuugi! What happened to you? You weren't like this before Yami and I got together. Are… are you jealous?"

"And maybe I am!" I shouted. "Maybe I am jealous because I have always loved Yami and he never noticed! Or maybe I'm just pissed that you guys had sex in my room! On my bed! And you destroyed the place afterwards!"

"You're not the only one who loves Yami!" Anzu yelled back.

"No! I love Yami more than you ever will! I had a bond with him that I've never had with anyone before! And then you came along and that bond was broken!"

"Don't you think that maybe you're the one who broke that bond, not me?"

She almost had me on that one but I pushed the comment aside. A crowded had begun to gather outside of the classroom and I hoped they couldn't hear what we were saying. Well, impossible dreams are the best kind, as they say.

"No, I just couldn't stand seeing him with someone like you! And do you think that I wasn't hurt? I was and it hurt so badly! So don't come to me asking what I had done to Yami. Maybe you should ask yourself what you two have been doing to me for the past six months!" And with that, I left Anzu and made my way to my friends.

I tried to seem normal after the fight but I failed epically. Everyone could see that something had happened and they were concerned, even Kaiba. I didn't feel like telling them though so I did everything in my power to avoid the subject.

When it was time for our last class I was beyond depressed. My eyes were downcast and a dragged my feet as I made my way to my seat. I sat down and took out my notebook and that took way more effort than I thought it would be.

Kaiba took a seat next to me and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. Jou came up beside him and Kaiba shrugged. Ryou, Malik, and Honda all entered at the same time and they shot me worried glances. The bell rang just as they sat down and the teacher began his lecture, which I tuned out.

At one point, after I pulled myself out of my reverie, I looked to the front of the classroom and caught Yami staring at me again. I held his stare and I hoped he could see the hurt in my eyes. I wondered if he had heard anything and assumed that he probably did. News spread around my school like a pestilence.

I felt a connection stir inside of me but this time I didn't fight it. Sure enough, I heard Yami think, _Yuugi?_

_Yeah? _ I thought back.

Yami smiled at me. _I'm glad you didn't shut me out again, aibou._

_ I guess._

_ What happened between you and Anzu today?_

_ We fought, that's all._

_ She was crying._

_ Funny, I was doing that six months ago._

He frowned at me and I returned the gesture. _Yuugi, is there something you want to tell me?_

_ Other than the fact that I love you unconditionally?_

_ Wait, what?_

I gasped and realized what I had done. He stared at me in disbelief and I felt myself begin to blush. My friends heard me gasp and they all stared at me questioningly.

_Aibou, you what?_

I instantly began to try to shut down our mind link again, but the damage had been done. I stared at Yami helplessly and watched his reaction. I honestly feared for the worst. But I watched as a smiled tugged at Yami's lips.

**Yay, chapter 7 is done! I think this chapter was a little short but aren't they all? R&R everyone! :)**


	8. Confrontation and a Challenge

**I'm so glad that I'm writing in this story again **^.^ **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Confrontation and a Challenge

As the class continued, I laid my head down on my desk, trying my best to avoid Yami's eyes. I had never, ever been so embarrassed in my entire life. In actuality, I was never going to tell Yami how I felt about him; I was just going to let him stay with Anzu and I would suffer in a heartbreaking agony. But the words just slipped out of my mouth… sorry, thoughts, and he finally knew the truth.

Yami was even rubbing it in. He kept of turning around to sneak glances at me and when I was looking he would smirk. The bastard was never going to let that go, right?

Anyway, as the final school bell rang, I dashed out of the classroom at record speed. I practically ran through the school to get out and yet somehow Yami beat me to the front gates. He smiled at me as I approached and my face began to flush.

As soon as I reached him Yami said, "You don't have to be embarrassed, aibou."

I glared at him but didn't respond. His smile grew and I felt myself blushing harder. We quickly left the school and began to make our way home.

On, the walk home, I refused to meet Yami's eyes so I stared at the ground the entire time. Despite that, I could still feel Yami looking at me every now and then. His stares made my face turn red, as if it could get any redder.

Once we arrived at the Game Shop, I suddenly remembered my evil scheme. I stopped walking and Yami stood next to me. Oh, man, he was going to hate me forever once Grandpa got a hold of him. I just hope Grandpa won't be too harsh on my darkness, and again, an impossible dream.

Nevertheless, I felt obligated to tell Yami. "Uh, hey, Yami?"

"What is it, Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"Uh, well…um…. What did you guys do in my room last night?"

Yami's face instantly turned red and I had never seen him blush before. To be honest, he looked sexy, not like he didn't already.

"Uh, Yuugi," Yami said, "what we did last night was an accident. To be honest, I really didn't want to do it with her, especially not in your room; I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, aibou."

So it really was true, I tried to tell myself that it was a lie but I guess not. After thinking about it for a moment, fear arose within me and I couldn't help but ask, "So you bang hard enough to wreck a room?"

Yami just stared at me and I said, "What? It was just a question."

He turned his head away and blushed again. "It was her idea."

"Yeah well you're going to get in trouble for it though."

I told Yami about my little plan of getting him and Anzu into trouble. Yami looked calm and collected as I explained my plot, but I could tell that he wasn't pleased. Hell, I wouldn't be either.

"So, what you're saying is that once I walk into the house Grandpa's gonna kill me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

"Well, wish me luck then," Yami said simply and turned and walked into the Game Shop. I stared after him in surprise but eventually followed him.

As I stepped into the shop, I expected to hear Grandpa's loud yelling. Instead, the house was silent, never a good thing. I tried to move silently through the house to my room, but as soon as I stepped into the kitchen I found Yami and Grandpa waiting for me.

"Yuugi, take a seat." Grandpa gestured to the empty seat next to Yami.

"Uh, what did I do, now?" I asked and sat down.

Grandpa let out a weary sigh and Yami and I exchanged looks. "Okay, Yuugi I read you note. "I cringed and Yami glanced at me. "I read your note," Grandpa continued, " and what you and Anzu did, Yami, is completely unacceptable. I've already talked to Anzu's parents and they said that they would talk to her as well. Yami I am so ashamed of you."

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized and lowered his head.

"Anyway, that aside," Grandpa turned and looked at me. "Yuugi, do you want to tell me what's going on between you two?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "What do you mean?"

"Is there something between you and Yami?"

I felt my face immediately turn red. I looked away from Grandpa's questioning eyes. "Uh…"

"Actually," Yami began and I turned to look at him. "Yuugi has always been in love with me. I never noticed it before, but right after I decided to go out with Anzu it became extremely clear. But I couldn't do anything because I didn't want to hurt Anzu. However, over the past six months I noticed how horrible Anzu really is and how much I was hurting Yuugi. But again, I didn't want to hurt Anzu and I tried to find a way to protect them both. I didn't realize until last night the true extent of Anzu's selfishness and she made me realize how much I want Yuugi. She made me realize how much I love him."

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been up to my neck in schoolwork :P Anyway don't forget to R&R!**


	9. Inner Turmoil

**I really need to update this story more… I just couldn't think of anything to write though. -_-**

Chapter 9: Inner Turmoil

I threw myself onto my bed and buried my face in my pillows. Grandpa ended up cleaning my room after all, so everything was back to the way it was before the disaster. I definitely owed Grandpa one; it must have taken all day to restore my room back to normal.

My thoughts immediately flew to my little meeting I had with Grandpa and Yami and I began to blush. Yami's words raced through my head, making my heart pound erratically in my chest_. He loved me? He had always been in love with me? Why was I finding that so hard to believe? He really was good hiding his feelings I guess._

I flipped over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling_. How could I have been so oblivious? How could anyone be so oblivious to Yami's feelings? But was it really obvious that I loved Yami? Could everyone see it? I hope not. I wish I could've seen it; I should have. I should have been so obvious to me but it wasn't. I completely missed his hints and I ended up pushing him away. Yeah, that really shows how much I love him._

_ You don't have to be so hard on yourself, aibou. _I heard Yami say through the mind link, interrupting my inner turmoil.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side. _ Can I just have one day to keep my thoughts to myself? Is that too much to ask?_

_ Sorry, aibou, _Yami apologized and I could hear the guilt in his voice. _I can't help but listen when you're practically shouting it._

_I wasn't shouting!_

_ Yes you were aibou._

_ Whatever, _I finally conceded and flipped back over onto my back. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, struggling to keep my thoughts on the down low.

It was actually pure silence for a few minutes. Then Yami ruined it but by asking, _Aibou, can I come to your room?_

I hesitated for a moment. Why did he want to come over to my room? _ Sure, why not?_

I waited for a few moments and then I heard a few quiet knocks on my door. I rolled off my bed and approached the door. Yami knocked again before I could reach the door and I slowly unlocked it. I reached to open the door but in the next second Yami was in my room. He grabbed my arms to pull me closer and kissed me, hard.

We broke apart and he cradled me in his arms. My head rested on his shoulder and I clutched at his shirt. My face was on fire and my heart beat erratically in my chest.

"Yuugi," Yami sighed into my hair, "you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I was at a complete loss for words. "Uh…" was all I could manage.

Yami laughed and pulled me even closer to him. He ran his fingers through my hair and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I closed my eyes, hoping that it wasn't all a dream.

Yami pulled away and pressed his lips to mine again, but it was gentler this time. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Yami tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. Our tongues tasted each other and I bit his lip.

A surge of ecstasy rushed through me and we fell away again with a gasp.

Of course me and my stupid mind had to ruin the moment. I looked up at Yami and asked, "Wait, aren't you cheating on Anzu by kissing me?"

Yami gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "In all honesty, I don't care."

"If that's true, then why did you go out with her?" I inquired.

He looked away for a moment and I felt my heart drop. What if he still loved her? What if he didn't want to let her go? I loosened my hold around his neck and was about to drop my arms when Yami stopped me.

"Yuugi, I don't love her. I thought I did, but she proved me wrong yesterday. And today, but what matters Yuugi is that I love you." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again and hugged him. "I love you too, Yami."

**I honestly couldn't think of what to write in this chapter. I felt bad for not updating though, so I decided to write anyway. Thank you everyone who has stick with me for this long :) don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
